


I love you

by Night_and_the_sky



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I just love writing stories like this, I love drinking your tears, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Forgive me, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_the_sky/pseuds/Night_and_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel was having a shitty day then he sees his lover, the one true form of joy in his life, in bed with his best friend. Ciel just gave up…</p><p>(Everyone in this are 21, so it's not shorta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

' _How can this day get any worse…?'_  

I had double the amount of paper work as normal, but I did finish a few hours earlier than usual because of a burst pipe, so I guess I do have a little bit of luck. If only I didn't have to finish the rest of the paper work tomorrow… My car is also in the shop and I missed the bus home. It was the last bus for the night as they were getting check ups. The only reason I was able to get through this day was because I knew at the end of the day, I could return to Sebastian. The only true form of joy left in my life. 

I got out my keys to our shared apartment and unlocked the front door. 

_'I wonder where Sebastian is, I wonder what he does when I'm at work when it's his day off…'_

Sebastian works from nine to five on Monday to Thursday, while work from Eight to six on Monday to Friday. Today is my last day before my weekend off, so Sebastian probably made a special meal like he always does. 

I walked up our apartment stairs and smirked. Sebastian's clothes are over the floor, probably for a tease. Which I didn't notice, was the clothes hidden underneath Sebastian's.

I followed the trail of clothes to our bedroom and decided to see my teasing boyfriend.

I wasn't ready for what I found… My best friend, Grell, naked with my boyfriend.

"Sebastian…?" I said with disbelief, I thought Sebatian loved me… he wouldn't do this to me. Not after all we've been through…

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted which brought  Grell's attention over to me as well.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The love of my life having sex with my best friend. I ran out the room with tears starting to form in my eyes.

_'Why, Sebastian? I thought you loved me, I thought you cared about me. I thought you were the one… You just stabbed me in the back like everyone else.'_

I run into the bathroom and lock the door. I hear them running towards me, but I didn't care.

"Ciel, please open up!" Sebastian shouted at me as he banged on the bathroom door in an attempt to lour me out.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a razor blaze. We keep them at hand in case our razors ever broke.

"Sebastian, I love you more than words can say. You were the only true form of joy I had left in my miserable life." I said as tears started flowing down my features.

I took the razor blade and slide it across my wrist. Listen to the first few drops of blood dripping from the newly made cut before I saw a pool of blood. It didn’t happen right away, but the blood loss soon got to me. I collapsed, my vision starting to go fuzzy.

"Grell, did you hear that thump? You don't think he-" He started banging on the door again. "Ciel open up!" Sebastian called out. I heard the sadness in his voice, though I know that if he truely cared for me, Grell wouldn’t be riding his dick while I’m away slaving my ass off at work.

I heard him kick down the bathroom door. That's the last thing I heard before I faded into unconsciousness, hopefully,never to return.

 


	2. Sebastian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sebastian's POV! The next, and final, chapter will be from Ciel's POV!

"Bassy, I'm coming over. Be over in five." 

I heard the beep, meaning he hung up, and shoved my phone into my pocket. Today is one of my days off, so I was just being a lazy ass at home.

"I need to stop." I said out load to myself. This has gone on for too long. What would I do if Ciel found out?

' _I need to stop. I love Ciel, and Ciel only. I don't feel a shred of love for Grell, none. Ciel is my soul mate.'_

I got dragged out my thoughts by a couple of knock at the door.

"Bassy! It's me! Open up!" Grell shouted from the other side of the door.

I jumped off the couch and walked to the front door. I opened it to be greeted by a very excited Grell.

"Hello. Sabby Darling!" Grell shouted as he walked in, making my eyes roll with the stones. 

"Grell, we need to stop this. It's not fair on Ciel, or you." I said in a serious tone to show I meant what I said.

"Sabby, you don't mean that." Grell whispered.

I was about to protest but Grell smashed his lips onto mine. I held back at first but soon melted into the kiss.

He lead me up stairs into my bedroom, each of us taking our clothes off with each step. By the time we reached the bedroom we were completely naked.

We began to kiss, the kiss was that deep that I didn't hear the jiggling of keys and the front door open.

"Sebastian…?" Called out a familiar voice.

"Ciel!" I screamed, alerting Grell that Ceil was presence.

Ciel ran out the door, a look of betray covering his feactures. We ran after him, but he locked the bathroom just before we arrived.

"Ciel, please open up!" I shouted, hoping ,begging that he would let me in. That he would at least let me explain. 

"Sebastian, I love you more than words can say. You were the only true form of joy I had left in my miserable life." I heard his sobs burst through the wooden door.

Suddenly, I heard a thump come from the other side of the door.

"Grell, did you hear that thump? You don't think he-" I started banging on the door, praying for a answer. Nothing. "Ciel open up!" Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I kicked down the door and made my way over to Ciel, who was surrounded by a pool of his own blood. I cradled Ciel in my arms as I shouted on Grell.

"Grell, call 911!" Grell, deciding this was a great time to start, was also crying.

"Ciel, stay with me baby." I cried as I quickly grabbed a towel and put it over his wrist, attempting to stop the overflowing of his life pour right out of him.

I checked his wrist, the one that wasn't cut. There's still a pulse! He must of just been knocked out because of blood-loss.

"Ciel, my darling, I'm so sorry." I whispered, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Ciel's legs were crushed by the door, because I kicked it down. This will be trouble for the paramedics.

Still keeping the towel pressed firmly against Ciel's wrist, I lifted the door up. Using one hand was hard, but I knew I had to do it, for Ciel's sake.

I gently pushed Ciel's crippled legs from under the door with my feet, before slowly placing the door back down.

Seconds later paramedics came rushing in. It was hard for me, but I handed Ciel over to them. I knew he would die if I didn't.

"The cut isn't that deep! If we hurry we can save him!" One paramedic shouted to the other.

"Oh, Thank God!" I screamed.

I jumped in the back of the ambulance and we made our way to the hospital. I don't know where Grell went, I don't care. The only thing that matters is Ciel. I was a fool to not see that before, I was a man blinded by attention, and sex.

The minutes slowly ticked on while travelling to the hospital, though we finally arrived. The paramedics quickly rushed Ciel away, while a member of staff directed me to wait in the waiting room. There was no point in auguring, so I didn't, and quietly sat down.

It felt like an eternity had past till the doctor came to tell me the news.

"Sebastian Phantomhive?" The doctor called out.

I practically flew out my seat and ran over to him.

"How is Ciel?! Did he make it?!" I shouted. I didn't care if people were staring.

"He'll be alright. You can see him when he wakes up. I'll sent a member of staff to collet you when he does." I quickly thanked the doctor and sat back in my seat, waiting for my lover to wake.

 

 

 


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wakes up.

I let out a grumble.

_'Where am I?'_

I slowly opened my eyes and I soon found myself in a hospital room.

"Dammit!" I shouted. Earning the attention from a nurse who was in the room.

"You're awake!" She screamed in an annoying, high pitched voice. She has emerald green eyes. Waist-long, golden-blonde hair worn in two big drills, save for a slightly curled cowlick. 

"I'm Lizzy! I've been assigned to your room to watch over you!" She informed me.

She walked to the door and grabbed one of the nurses who was walking past.

"Mey-rin! Go to the waiting room and see if you can find the people who are waiting for Mr. Phantomhive!" She shouted at the nurse.

The nurse's square-fringe hairstyle is adorned by a lacy frill, strange, I've never seen a nurse wear a lacy frill before. I guess it’s not hospital policy that you cannot wear one.

 

"Yes ma'am!" Nurse Mey-rin shouted. In a flash she was running down the hall, to collet the people who were waiting for me I assume.

A few minutes later my eyes met with a pair of red eyes. Sebastian…

"Oh Ciel!" Sebastian shouted before rushing in the room, engulfing me with a hug. I just say there, stiff, looking like my soul has just been ate by a demon.

"Ciel, please baby, say something. Anything." Sebastian begged. I was having none of it.

"Get off me." I said in a shaky voice.

Silent tears started falling down his face.

"Ciel-" I cut him off

"I'll forgive you, but I also learned a lesson. I won't hate you, but I won't let you get close enough to hurt me again. I can't let my forgiveness turn into foolishness." I meant every word that came out my mouth, and Sebastian knew that.

"I understand. I don't know why I expected you to forgive me, when I can't even forgive myself."

Lizzy, that annoying nurse, was sitting in the corner, crying.

"Lizzy, do you mind?" I asked which made her jump out the leather chair she was sitting in.

"Oh-Yes of course." She said quickly before scurrying out the room.

Silent filled the room. I looked at my wrist, I chose my left wrist. Want to know why? It's the hand that has my wedding ring.

I silently slid my ring off and pasted it to Sebastian. He burst into tears, and I simply, didn’t . Not a single tear fell from my face.

"Goodbye, Sebastian."

 

 

 


End file.
